The Candy!
by HughloverX
Summary: What happens when the people at the castle get sugar-high?
1. Default Chapter

Okay, I was feeling silly so I thought that I'd make a comedy about the GREATEST MOVIE EVER! What is it? (Play Jeopardy music)…the Rocky Horror Picture Show! WOOT! I don't own anything because I'm dumb and I'm not GOD! (Richard O'Brien).

The Candy!

It was a normal day at the castle, Riff and Frank were working in the lab, Magenta was idly dusting, and Columbia was listening to the radio. She of course was tapping to the tune around the castle. She tapped right into Magenta.

"Oops! Sorry Mags."

"Arg. Damn. Vell, get out of ze Vay then."

"Hey! I got a great idea! Why don't we go shopping?"

"Vell, ve do need some things around the castle, and zere is zat little shop…vhat's it called? Ah yes, Victoria's Secret. Sure, let's ask the Mastah if we can use the truck," Magenta said. Come on guys! She's a girl! All girls love shopping! So, they went to the lab. Not surprisingly, Riff was at the table overloaded with books and papers. He seemed to be very irritated and about to kill every piece of paper with a word or equation on it. Frank was lounging in his bed looking at an old _VOGUE _magazine.

"Hey Frankie!" Columbia squeaked as she ran and pounced onto the bed. Magenta went over to Riff.

"Hello dearest brother."

"Hello, my most beautiful sister," Riff sighed. He looked up at Magenta. "What are you two planning?"

"Oh nozing. We just need to get some things for the kitchen, the library…the bedroom?" she grinned. He grinned back knowingly.

"Go ahead, just remember to get me some make-up, some hairspray, oh and a new magazine," Frank told Columbia. She walked over to Magenta.

"Let's go! I've got the keys!"

"Maybe I should drive," Magenta said taking the keys. They walked out to the truck and they drove into Denton.

"Let's split up!"

"Let's."

With that they walked their separate ways. Magenta went into Victoria's Secret to find something that both she and Riff might like, while Columbia went into the Candy Store. After about an hour they returned to the truck.

"Did you get the Mastah's things?"

"Yea!"

"I got everything else we needed and more," she grinned glancing down at the Victoria's Secret bag.

"Me too!" she grinned looking at the Candy Store bag. She had an evil little plot forming in her helium-inflated head, which could have monstrous outcomes.

DUN! DUN! DUN!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's another chapter. Tell me if you like. I know it's a little outta character, but hopefully it's funny! Review! Again…I own nothing.

The two women walked into the castle and put away what they bought. Of course Magenta showed Riff what she bought, but Columbia "snuck around" the castle, meaning that she giggled non-stop and tried acting like Riff the ENTIRE day. Finally, Magenta got tired of it.

"COLUMBIA! VHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!"

"Do you (giggle) wanna see (giggle) what I got at the store?" she said through the mass giggle fit that she was having.

"If it'll shut you up."

Columbia took out a huge bag of candy and showed it to Magenta. She looked in quizzically.

"Vhat the hell? Zis is vhat's so funny?"

"Here! Eat this!" she said picking out a piece of dark chocolate. Magenta took it and held it as if it was poison. She finally put it in her mouth squeezing her eyes shut and getting ready for pain.

"SO?" Columbia asked with big eyes. Magenta chewed…and chewed…and grinned. She smiled so widely that her face started to ache. This was the greatest thing she ever ate!

"MMMM! Vhat is zis? Zis is ze greatest zing EVER!"

"I gotst more!"

Both started giggling and ran into Columbia's room, or should I say Eddie Shrine. Together they finished off half of the chocolate, some Mt. Dew, Diet Rite, and Root beer, and a few dozen pixi sticks. Needless to say, they were hyper. Through their sugar-high they decided to see everything and one in the castle at Ludicrous Speed! Finally they got to the lab where Frank and Riff Raff were. They looked bewildered as the two ran in giggling sporadically, racing each other, and just acting like a cat on catnip.

"HiyaRiff!Howyoudoing?Lovelyday!Youshouldgooutside!Youwannadosomething?Iloveyoudearestbrotherdearestbrother!Hahahahhahha!" Magenta said in one breath while running around the table 4 times while ending it by jumping on Riff making both of them fall to the ground.

"Yea!Thatlookslikefun!WEE!JoininFrank!It'sfun!Funfunfunfun!" Columbia squealed also jumping on the pre-made dog pile.

"HELP ME!" Riff cried from underneath the two girls.

"What is the meaning of all this? Why are you two acting like this?" Frank asked not getting up from the bed.

"ColumbiahastheGREATESTstuffever!"

"Drugs?" Riff asked hopefully.

"Nodarling.Nothinglikethat.It'scalled…what'sitcalledCol?"

"SUGAR!"

With that they both jumped off of Riff Raff. Magenta dragged Riff to Columbia's room while Columbia did the same with Frank. They burst into the room. Columbia grabbed some of the candy and gave it to the guys.

"Heretakethis!RiffcanhavesomeNERDSfornow.FrankcanhavesomeCherryLolipops!EatandENJOY!"

Frank unwrapped the lollipop.

"This looks interesting," he said with a grin. He popped it into his mouth and grinned.

Riff however wasn't so inclined. Instead he turned the box over and started to read the label.

"This stuff doesn't seem to be very nutritious," he grumbled. Magenta then proceeded to tackle him and shove the NERDS down his throat.

After about an hour all four of them were at a sugar-high. They had a bazillion pixi stick shots, 3 cases of a diverse amount of pop (soda for yinz who don't live in Pittsburgh), and a vast amount of candy. Soon they were running around the castle, and into each other. It's pointless to say, it was chaos.

"Riffmaybeweshoulddosomethinginthebedroom?" Magenta called from the other side of the hallway.

"Whatdoyousupposethatwedo? Whycan'twerunaroundsomemore? ThisisSOOOmuchfun! It'sbetterthandruginducedhig! Well…maybenot. Idon't know! Hahahaha!" he said running over and picking Magenta up.

"Noo!Whynothaveabigorgie!" Frank yelled as he slid down the banister, hopping off and running and diving into his throne causing it to fall backwards. They all fell to the ground laughing like the munchkins from the Wizard of Oz.

None of them noticed Columbia off to the side.

"Soon, I will have them in my clutches. And I will be Queen of Transsexual! Mwahahahaha!"


End file.
